Seandainya
by Gise-chan No Kazune
Summary: Martabat dan kedudukan tidak membuat cinta mereka goyah. Dua kata dan satu makna. "Aku mencintaimu."/Warning: violence, etc/ AkaKuro/ OgiKuro


**Disclamire**: Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sedangkan fic ini milik kami.

**Warning**: typo(s), violence, Shounen-Ai, kingdom, multi-chap.

**Pairing**: Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

**Slight**: Kuroko Tetsuya x Ogiwara Shigehiro

**Rate**: M

_Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil dari fic ini_

:: Chapter 1 ::

**.**

**.**

_**Martabat dan kedudukan tidak membuat cinta mereka goyah. Dua kata dan satu makna. "Aku mencintaimu."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berhelai _bluenette_ tengah menatap dirinya di sebuah cermin besar, iris _aquamarine_ yang teduh itu menatap penampilan dirinya sekarang. Saat ini ia memakai baju setengah dada yang berlengan panjang berwarna biru muda, selendang transparan berwarna biru muda yang menutupi kaki-kaki jenjangnya. Serta sebuah ikat pinggang dari kulit binatang berwarna cokelat muda melingkar dengan mulus pada pinggang rampingnya. Lalu dikepalanya terdapat hiasan berupa emas dikepalanya, empat tali yang terhubung menjadi satu dan menyatu pada sebuah lingkaran emas yang terdapat di keningnya. Penampilan yang sangat merangsang nafsu lahirilah bukan? Tetapi seperti itulah pakaian dayang-dayang bahkan wanita yang terdapat di Persia.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah salah satu pemuda yang bekerja di sebuah istana menjadi seorang dayang dari salah satu Putera Mahkota serta salah satu pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian seperti itu. Entah kenapa tetapi ia memang cocok berpakaian seperti itu, dan didukung dengan parasnya yang imut dan manis. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti ingin untuk '_**memakan**_' dirinya.

Tetsuya merupakan dayang pribadi salah satu Putera Mahkota yang terkenal dengan keabsolutan serta ketampanannya. Akashi Seijuurou adalah Putera Mahkota dari Kerajaan Persia dan salah satu majikan dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Seijuurou memilih Tetsuya untuk menjadi dayangnya tanpa memandang kesekeliling bahwa banyak para wanita yang mengantri hanya untuk menjadi dayang pribadi dari Putera Mahkota ini. Tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu Seijuurou mulai menyimpan rasa kepada Tetsuya. Perlahan ia mulai mengungkapkan perasaannya melewati perilaku bukan dengan ucapan. Seijuurou ingin Tetsuya menjadi milik ia seutuhnya. Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh Tetsuya kecuali dirinya.

Tetsuya menghela napas sejenak sebelum pergi menuju ruangan Seijuurou. Ia mulai menegakkan tubuh dan merapikan pakaiannya, setelah rapih ia mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong dan menaikki lantai tiga untuk menemui Seijuurou di ruangannya. Saat itu malam yang cerah, terlihat binta-bintang menghiasi malam di Persia. Tetsuya memandang bintang-bintang tersebut sembari memperlambat langkah kakinya.

"Indahnya," gumamnya pelan sembari tersenyum tipis.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat bintang jatuh. Iris _aquamarine_ itu membulat, cepat-cepat ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menutup mata dan membuat permohonan.

"Semoga aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaan. Amin."

Selesai berdoa, Tetsuya membuka matanya ia menatap bintang-bintang itu sekali lagi. Senyuman manis tersungging di parasnya yang imut, setelah itu ia mulai kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kamar majikannya.

Tak sampai lima menit, Tetsuya sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Seijuurou. Ia mulai menghela napas sejenak dan mengumpulkan keberanian, lalu ia mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Seijuurou dengan sopan.

_Tok! Tok!_

"Seijuurou-sama, ini saya."

"Masuk Tetsuya," jawaban yang dingin itu membuat badan Tetsuya tergerak sendiri membuka daun pintu berwarna cokelat susu.

_Kriet!_

Begitu dibuka, suasana kamar yang megah dan elegan itu langsung terpatri di depan mata. Lilin-lilin menemani indahnya waktu di malam hari. Lukisan bernilai mahal terpajang di dinding yang menghadap ke timur. Dua anak tangga yang langsung menuju tempat tidur yang amat sangat luas, tempat tidur tersebut memiliki empat tiang dan masing-masing memiliki tirai berwarna merah maroon untuk menutupi tempat tidur tersebut. Lalu bisa dilihat di sebelah barat—koridor itu bukan hanya sekedar koridor, tetapi koridor tersebut memiliki sebuah taman kecil beserta kolam yang lengkap dengan air mancur. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti iri dengan nuansa kamar seperti ini.

Tetsuya menutup pintu lalu mulai berjalan menghampiri Seijuurou yang berada di koridor menikmati indahnya malam Persia. Mendengar tanda-tanda keberadaan Tetsuya, Seijuurou segera membalikkan tubuhnya yang saat ini tengah bertelanjang dada. Memamerkan tubuh atletis serta otot-otot di tubuhnya, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan tergoda dengan penampilan Seijuurou. Tetsuya agak mundur satu langkah.

"Kenapa Tetsuya?"

Satu gelengan ia dapati. Iris heterokrom itu mulai mengunci pergerangan si _aquamarine_, lalu ia mulai menyeringai.

"Seijuurou-sama ada yang bisa saya bantu kah?"

"Ada."

"Apakah itu?" tanya Tetsuya sembari menatap Putera Mahkota itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Seijuurou menggendong Tetsuya ala _bridal style_ dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Di hempaskannya tubuh Tetsuya di atas tempat tidur dan dengan sigap ia menutup tirai-tirai yang menyelimuti tempat tidrunya. Dengan segera Seijuurou mencengkram kedua bahu Tetsuya. Jujur saja, Tetsuya kaget dengan perlakuan yang secara tiba-tiba itu. Ia mulai menggeliat berusaha keluar dari cengkraman Seijuurou, tetapi cengkraman Seijuurou semakin keras dan pasti akan membuat bercak kemerahan esok harinya.

"Sei-seijuurou-sama lepaskan," ujarnya sembari merintih kesakitan.

"Tidak sampai kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

Iris _aquamarine_ itu membulat dengan sempurna, apa maksud dari perkataan Seijuurou? Apa maksud—tunggu ia mulai merasa janggal menyelimuti hatinya. Oh tidak, pikiran buruk pun mulai menghantui isi hatinya.

"Ma-maksudmu—"

"Ya betul, aku mencintaimu Tetsuya. Sejak dulu, kau adalah milikku."

Dengan gesit, Seijuurou langsung membuat _kissmark_ di leher pemuda berhelai _bluenette_ itu. Tetsuya mulai mendesah begitu mulut nakal Seijuurou menyentuh lehernya, ia mulai memukul-mukul dada Seijuurou sebagai bentuk perlawanan. Tetapi, Seijuurou tetaplah Seijuurou apa yang diinginkan harus ia dapati saat ini juga. Untuk itu, tangan-tangan jahil Seijuurou mulai meraba bahkan mengelus paha mulus Tetsuya yang terbuka. Tetsuya mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia semakin memukul dada bidang Seijuurou.

"Hen-hentikan…Sei—Hmph!"

Seijuurou membungkam bibir _cherry pink_ Tetsuya, ia menggigit bibir bawah Tetsuya agar pemuda itu mau membukakan akses pintu masuk. Ia merintih sakit dan disaat itu lah lidah Seijuurou memasuki rongga basah Tetsuya. Perang antar lidah pun dimulai. Aroma _mint_ dan _vanilla_ bercampur satu sama lain.

'Manis.'

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Seijuurou saat ini. Dengan penuh hawa nafsu ia mulai melahap bibir Tetsuya dengan liar, bagaikan seekor singa yang kelaparan. Ia melahap sembari mengelus-elus paha mulus Tetsuya, lalu naik ke atas menuju bagian vital.

"Ahhh…uhmm…hentikannhhh…." Tetsuya mendesah di sela-sela ciuman panasnya. Tidak terpikirkan olehnya Seijuurou akan melakukan hal senekat ini. Semua itu berawal dari cinta, dengan cinta setiap orang bisa melakukan hal apapun yang mereka mau.

Bosan dengan perang lidah, Seijuurou mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Tetsuya. Jujur saja, Tetsuya kaget dan berusaha melepaskan tangan jahil majikannya.

"Seijuurou-sama…hentikan ahhh…"

Tangan jahil itu mulai mengelus-elus lubang anal Tetsuya, sungguh Tetsuya merasakan sensasi geli bercampur nikmat di bagian analnya. Mendesah juga memberontak tetapi lebih dominan untuk mendesah dan tidak memberontak ketimbang mendesah dan memberontak. Peluh mulai membasahi tubuh Tetsuya, terlihat saliva yang keluar dari sudut bibir si _bluenette_ tersebut. Melihat raut wajah Tetsuya yang menggoda libido, Seijuurou menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kenapa Tetsuya? Ingin yang lebih hmm?"

"Ti-tidak…akkkhhhh…hentikannhhh…."

"Tidak sampai aku benar-benar puas."

Seijuurou mulai memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam _tight hole_ Tetsuya dan seketika itu juga Tetsuya mengerang begitu sensasi aneh memasuki tubuhnya. Lalu Seijuurou mulai memasukkan jari tengah dan mulai menggesek-gesekkan dengan perlahan, perlahan dan menjadi cepat hingga Tetsuya harus mengerang juga mendesah dengan keras.

"Mendesahlah Tetsuya, aku ingin mendengar suara merdumu itu."

Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya agar desahannya tercekat, tapi apa daya perlakuan Seijuurou malah membuatnya melayang ke langit ke tujuh. Merasa sudah cukup, Seijuurou melepas celana dalam Tetsuya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Seijuurou mulai menurunkan celana beserta celana dalamnya sampai setengah paha. Melihat itu, iris _aquamarine_ tersebut membulat lagi dengan sempurna.

"Kyaaaa! Hentikan Seijuurou-sama!" teriaknya sembari menutup bagian vital menggunakan kedua kakinya.

"Apapun yang kumau," jeda sejenak ia mulai memegang kedua lutut dayangnya itu,"Harus di dapati sekerang juga."

Dengan sekali gerak, ia membuka lebar kedua kaki Tetsuya. Membuat si empu mengangkang dengan lebar, ketakutan mulai melanda dirinya. Ia takut jika majikannya akan melakukan hubungan intim, tetapi dugaan Tetsuya sangat tepat sekali. Seijuurou mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat di lubang anal Tetsuya, hendak dimasukkan.

"Sei-seijuurou…-sama henti…-kannhh—AKHH!"

Dalam sekali hentakan, kejantanan Seijuurou berada di dalam _tight hole_ Tetsuya. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secara perlahan, perlahan kemudian menjadi cepat. Tetsuya mulai mendesah sembari menahan rintihan sakit karena lubangnya dimasukkan dengan paksa oleh kejantanan Seijuurou, terlihat air mata mengalir dari sudut kedua matanya.

"Ku-kumohon…ahhhh…hentikan…Seijuurou—AKHH!"

Tetsuya mendesah dengan penuh kenikmatan sedangkan Seijuurou menyeringai penuh kemenangan, akhirnya ia menemukan _sweet spot_ milik Tetsuya. Ia makin mempercepat kegiatan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, bagaimana dengan Tetsuya? Ia semakin mendesah juga mengerang penuh kenikmatin sembari mencengkram seprai, entah kenapa tetapi ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini juga. Ia menginginkan lebih dan lebih. Melakukan hubungan intim dengan Putera Mahkota atau yang lebih tepatnya—orang yang ia cintai dari dulu.

"Fa-faster…please…uhmmm…."

"With pleasure my dear."

Seijuurou pun makin mempercepat kegiatannya sembari mengocok kejantanan Tetsuya. Tetsuya sendiri memeluk leher Seijuurou menggunakan kedua lengannya dan semakin mendesah begitu tingkat kenikmatan sudah memuncak.

"Sei-seijuurounnhh….-sama a-aku…"

"U-ukh…bersama-sama Tetsuya."

Ia makin mempercepat gerakannya, lubang Tetsuya semakin sempit hingga akhirnya semakin menjepit kejantanan Seijuurou. Seijuurou sedikit mendesah begitu kedutan-kedutan di lubang Tetsuya menjepit kejantanannya.

"Tetsuya…akkhh…arrgghhh!"

"Sei-seijuurouunnhhh…-sama….akkkhhh!"

Dengan sekali hentakan, Seijuurou menyemburkan sperma nya di dalam lubang anal Tetsuya sedangkan Tetsuya menyemburkan sperma hingga membasahi dada Seijuurou dan dada miliknya. Tubuh Tetsuya lemas seketika itu juga, ternyata keluar sekali itu lebih capek ketimbang membersihkan kamar seluas ini. Perlahan, Seijuurou mulai melepas kejantanannya yang sedari tadi menancap di tubuh mungil itu. Lalu, ia mulai membuka seluruh busana yang dikenakan Tetsuya beserta dirinya juga. Setelah itu, ia melemparnya dengan asal dan mulai berbaring di sebelah Tetsuya. Ia mulai menarik selimut hingga menutupi sebagian dada miliknya beserta Tetsuya. Iris _aquamarine_ yang sayu itu mulai menatap iris heterokrom yang memandangnya dengan lekat. Perlahan, tangan Seijuurou tergerak untuk mengelus pipi dayang berparas manisnya itu.

"Tetsuya aku mencintaimu."

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata Seijuurou. Hanya terdiri dari dua kata dan satu makna. 'Aku mencintaimu.'

"Sejak kapan Seijuurou-sama?"

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali."

"Tapi….kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat istimewa di mataku, kau berbeda di antara kalangan wanita yang lain. Aku mencintaimu, aku menginginkan dirimu menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menangkap keserusan dari kedua iris heterokrom itu. Ia tahu bahwa dari dulu Seijuurou sangat mencintainya begitu juga dengan dirinya. Ya, Tetsuya mencintai Seijuurou sama seperti Seijuurou mencintainya. Tetapi Tetsuya harus sadar akan posisinya sekarang, ia hanyalah seorang dayang dan Seijuurou seorang Putera Mahkota. Sulit bahkan mustahil bagi mereka untuk bersatu. Tak lama kemudian, kristal bening mengalir membasahi pipi mulus Tetsuya. Tentu saja Seijuurou kaget begitu melihat Tetsuya menangis.

"Te-tetsuya, kenapa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Satu gelengan Seijuurou dapati.

"Tidak Seijuurou-sama, hanya aku pun sama. Aku mencintai dirimu seperti kau mencintai diriku. Tetapi mustahil bagi kita untuk bersatu," ujarnya sembari menutup mukanya menggunakan selimut lalu menangis dalam diam.

Seijuurou pun memeluk Tetsuya sebagai bentuk untuk meredakan tangisannya. Ia tahu bahwa mustahil Putera Mahkota dan dayang bersatu, tetapi persetan dengan itu semua. Yang diinginkan olehnya hanya Tetsuya, hanya Tetsuya-nya seorang. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Untuk itu, masa bodoh dengan semua aturan itu. Ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah ia ingin hidup bahagia bersama Tetsuya-nya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang orang katakan Tetsuya, yang terpenting adalah kau berada disisiku selamanya."

Tetsuya menatap kembali paras tampan dari sang Putera Mahkota, dilihatnya keseriusan yang terpatri di raut Seijuurou.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan melindungi Tetsuya dengan segenap kekuatanku. Kujamin tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang berani menyaikiti bahkan menyentuh Tetsuya. Aku berjanji dan tidak akan kutarik kembali perkataanku."

Tetsuya diam sejenak, iris _aquamarine_ nya mencari-cari kebenaran dari setiap kata tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, tawaan kecil nan renyah terdengar dari bibir mungil Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hehehe benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Seijuurou-sama yakin?"

"Aku yakin seratus persen dan mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku dengan embel 'sama' karena aku bukanlah majikanmu lagi."

Tetsuya menelengkan kepalanya pertanda ia bingung, apa maksud perkataan Seijuurou?

"Tapi bagaimana pun juga Seijuurou-sama—"

"Kubilang tidak pakai embel 'sama', ini perintah Tetsuya," absolut dan mutlak. Sangat sifat keras Akashi Seijuurou sekali. Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti, ia tahu bahwa tuannya ini adalah orang yang sangat mutlak. Jadi tidak ada ujungnya bila berdebat dengan dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Seijuurou-kun."

"Bagus," ujarnya dengan menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Seijuurou-kun, aku ingin bertanya satu hal kepadamu."

"Apa itu Tetsuya?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal senekat tadi?"

"Oh itu, habis saat itu Tetsuya sangat manis sekali."

_Blush!_

Muka Tetsuya langsung berubah seperti kepiting rebus, malu bahkan tersipu ketika Seijuurou mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Seijuurou mulai terkekeh pelan.

"Lihat, muka Tetsuya merah sekali."

"Be-berhenti menggodaku, Seijuurou-kun!" ujarnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Seijuurou kembali terkekeh pelan lalu ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tetsuya dan—

_Cup!_

Seijuurou mencium kening Tetsuya dengan lembut. Damai juga ketenangan tersalurkan ke dalam diri Tetsuya, setelah itu Seijuurou mulai menatap Tetsuya dengan dalam.

"Selamat malam Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu."

Tetsuya terpana begitu Seijuurou mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Seijuurou.

"Selamat malam juga Seijuurou-kun, aku mencintai dirimu," ujarnya sembari masuk ke dalam pelukan Seijuurou. Melihat hal itu, Seijuurou kembali memeluk Tetsuya dan dalam hitungan detik terdengar dengkuran halus di antara keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

**Banzai! Akhirnya chapter 1 kelar juga :D nah silahkan baca santapan malam minggu ini XD terima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah sempat mampir dan membaca fic kami. Yap MC baru lagi dengan latar tempat yang terbaru juga cerita yang baru pastinya :3 kami minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila terjadi kekurangan dalam fic ini **

**Selesai membaca, jangan lupa untuk me-review ya. Saran, kritik, serta komentar sangat berharga bagi kami XD**

**Saa~Review please?^^**


End file.
